DEFINE LOVE VS COLLEGE BOUND
by RICHRDxJHNxGRYSN
Summary: CHOOSE WHICH WILL PROCEED CONFLICTED OPPORTUNITY... Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, just this storyline
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Alright so this is the versus arena. I have two options in which will proceed '**Conflicted Opportunity**' as my next story. I have posted the first chapter of each choice as a little sneak peak to help better your decision on which you would prefer to read first; although eventually both will be written. Last thing... I made the decision to remove the option '**For The Love Of War**' based on the sole purpose that an era fanfic wasn't really doing well toward you guys but that's cool. So... here we go...**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Option one: DEFINE LOVE**

Summary: Kori Anders and Richard Grayson have been the best of friends since they were kids. Did she love him... of course. Did he love her? ... without a doubt. Although, this type of love was more along the lines of what is shared between close family members so what happens when playboy Dick Grayson, sophomore in college, decides to room with 'seemingly innocent' Kori, new incoming freshman? Will sparks ignite, feelings become realized? In other words, this once standard, sturdy form of love shared between them... will its definition suddenly change?... will it become more or will it furthermore be brought to an end?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**CHAPTER ONE:** Arrival

It was the beginning of a new school year. The scent of intimidation and fear as new incoming freshman scrambled to find their dorms, the anxiety of up and coming seniors screeching passed with barely the ability to hold on for one more year, and all the classes in between feeling rushed with the reality of school and the weight of responsibility it brought... it was all in full swing. But... if you were lucky enough, had made the right friends, the right connections, as of this very minute you would have ignored all the stress of college in this instant, if only for one more night, as a result of the rare invitation to the one and only Dick Grayson's party which was to take place this very special evening.

Now, I'm certain most of you are wondering, waiting for confirmation on one small yet very important detail. Dick Grayson, you ask? Dick Grayson as in heir to the Wayne fortune? Eventual successor of Bruce Wayne himself? Playboy? Ladies man? ... Well, yes, yes and yes. So, next question. What was he doing straying so far from Gotham? Well, he was taking that stepping stone of college years just like any one of us. This charming, never more desired man was a sophomore this year and was convinced things would be different; better; proceeding this party which was his last chance to let loose.

Although, party aside, what new occurrences did he expect to take to life his second year at Jump City's University? Only one small factor in the grand scheme of things. He still anticipated the easily swayed plethora of women that always found their way to him, he still expected parties consisting of heavy drinking, friends, all of it. The only difference this year was _her_.

This was the year she would finally be here; the year he had dreamt would arrive quickly and while it hadn't, tomorrow was the day she'd finally resurface in his life. Her name: Kori Anders. Her relation to him: the one person, Bruce aside, that meant anything at all to him; the one person he could honestly say he loved. Which, I'm sure is absolutely confusing. A reputably heartless yet charming, womanizer yet still desired playboy actually having a close relationship, pletonically speaking with a member of the opposite sex? You better believe it because that's what this story is about. Now, I never said that things would stay that way. Sure, Richard and Kori had managed to remain strictly friends, regardless of their overly affectionate behavior toward one another, but this bond between them had been unshakable for the entirety of their lives... a few years rooming together at college wouldn't change that... would it? And if perchance things did change or escalate between them on a more intimate level... which of the two would be the first to break? ... the first to experience altered feelings for the other? Richard or Kori? Perhaps both?

"Where is he?" a slinky blond girl asked, her body turned toward her current boyfriend, yes, Garfield Logan, but I think we'll leave it at Gar. "This party is suppose to be the event to kick off the year and Dick hasn't even showed."

Gar rolled his eyes, completely immune to the reality that Terra, above said blonde, seemed rather taken by Richard. It seemed everyone, even Richard was aware of this, but Gar felt too much in love to notice.

"I don't know." Gar began, his arm slinking around Terra's thin waist as he turned to Vic, one of his college friends. "Hey Vic... where's Dick?"

Vic turned back to Gar with a sigh, his suspicious eyes settling on Terra in judgement before responding. "He said he'd be here soon." Removing his glare from Terra, Vic brought his attention to his girlfriend Karen within his grasp. Sending a sweet kiss to her cheek he smiled. "He wouldn't miss tonight."

Karen scoffed at this. "I hope he does. He's an asshole."

"What makes you say that?" Terra asked somewhat defensively.

Karen turned to Terra with a raised brow, well aware of her personality which did not exist without a hint of duplicity hiding within the shadows. "He's Dick."

"He's always been charming to me."

Karen rolled her eyes, of course Terra would be the one so naive not to realize Richard's behavior as anything other than forced courtesy; get in line; it seemed as though all these women were naive to his ways, either that or they expected to be the ones to change him. Ha... that was a joke in itself; Dick Grayson couldn't be changed. "Trust me, Dick is anything but charming and if he is he's only trying to sleep with you."

Vic sighed. "What did he do to piss you off this time?"

"I didn't say he did."

Merely by Karen's stiff posture, Vic could tell something had to have happened between the two in order for her to be so openly against him. "Really, come on, what did he do?"

Karen paused. "Nothing, he's just an ass is all." She paused, all eyes on her now. "Fine,... he slept with one of my closest friends and basically broke her heart. Now he refuses to even acknowledge her..." she exhaled curtly. "... not that he even _recalls_ her name anyway."

"Oh come on..."

"No Vic..." Karen snapped. "Don't you dare defend him. I know Dick's your friend or whatever but ..."

Vic sighed, waving a hand in front of Karen in order to calm her. "Do you _really_ think your friend was unaware of how Dick is? Everyone in the _world_ knows what a playboy he is." He, as well as Gar broke into laughter. "Trust me, she knew what she was getting into when she slept with him."

"They all do." Gar added.

Terra became uneasy again, her mind focused down at her phone. "It's already midnight... where is he?"

"_Why_ are you so concerned?" Karen asked, her arms still crossed and a sinister gleam within her gaze. If not for Vic being so close to Gar, Karen wouldn't care of Terra's interest in Richard but as of right now she was playing Gar and it irritated her.

"I think he's a little stressed out about Kori." Vic offered in a calm tone, hoping to disintegrate the flames being exchanged in the glare between Karen and Terra now.

"Who's Kori?" Terra asked curiously; her eyes snapping from Karen up to Vic now.

"You know about Kori. Dick talks about her all the time." Gar laughed, earning a roll of the eyes of annoyance in response.

Lifting a beer to his lips Vic leaned into the wall behind them with a laugh. "I sense trouble."

"Trouble?"

"You really think it was a smart move for Dick to convince Kori to live with him in the dorms?"

There was a brief pause before Terra spoke up once more. "You mean to tell me Dick is going to be living with... a girl?" Her eyes narrowed. "He can barely stand prolonged company with me or Karen and we're just friends. He _hates_ women."

"That isn't true." Gar interrupted. "Dick loves women, he just doesn't enjoy the drama they bring. He uses them for what he needs and then separates himself from them as quickly as possible, but no, he doesn't hate women."

"He's not wrong."

All three jumped at the familiar sound of Richard's voice which approached them now. They all turned, nervous smiles on display in an attempt to hide they were speaking of him behind his back; not that it was anything really negative as much as it was fact and not as though he would truly care.

Richard inhaled deeply, glancing around the room with a sigh. "It looks like a fun night." He glanced back to Terra with a dashing smile to which she instantly succumbed to shudders down her spine. "Seems as though everyone is getting along just fine without me here."

"What took you so long?" Gar asked, handing Richard a beer.

Accepting the bottle Richard sighed, his body turning to face the crowd of peers beside him. "I had a few things to take care of, don't worry about it."

The small group fell silent now, which was expected. Whenever Richard had his gaze set on a crowd it was usually for the sole purpose of singling out his momentary interest for the evening. The silence remained, for a long while before Richard zoned into a blond dancing into the distance. Finishing off his drink he passed a confident smile back at Vic then disappeared into the crowd, returning without much effort with the blonde.

"This... just might be the best party to kick off the new school year of all time." Slurred an auburn haired, muscular man who approached alongside Richard. "Dick..." He shook his head, placing a hand upon his friends' shoulder with a chuckle. "I'm certainly glad I made friends with a millionaire playboy like yourself... your parties never disappoint."

"That's comforting, Roy." Richard said with a roll of his eyes, his attention more concerned with the sweet little piece of eye candy sitting upon his lap, taking the form of a thin blonde.

"There's no other place on earth the women of this university would rather be then at a party being held by none other than Dick Grayson himself." laughed Gar.

"This is very true." Cooed that blonde who had caught Richard's attention for the evening, her name, to him at least, was deemed nothing but irrelevancy at this point of his creeping drunken haze.

Just as Richard captured the blondes lips once more, in hopes of initiating a more intimate turn of events to occur this evening, he came to a frustrated pause at the shove of one of his friends against his shoulder. He looked up to Vic now with a sigh. "Is it important?"

"Didn't you say Kori was going to be here? Where is she?" Vic asked loudly; his ability to recognize Richards desire to be left alone went unnoticed at his equally drunken state.

If it wasn't obvious to anyone else, the blonde within his lap seemed to notice a change of attitude overwhelm Richard. His body tensed at the drawn attention of his dear friend Kori and his grip upon the girls waist suddenly faltered. "Actually yea... she's suppose to be here tomorrow so make sure you're all cleared out of the apartment by the time she gets here."

"Who's Kori?" The blond asked; it was a question delivered not for the purpose of curiosity as much as it was spawned from jealousy; the smiled that developed across Richard's face only adding to her discomfort in the matter.

Before Richard could respond verbally, it was Vic that announced Kori's connection to him. He leaned down to Richard with a shove at his shoulder and a forced dreamy coating in his eyes; his voice high-pitched in a taunting manner. "Kori... Kori Anders... the _one_ girl capable of putting this playboy in his place." He released a dreamy sigh which only amplified the hysteric laughter that sparked around them, Richard himself in aggreeance to Vic's words. "The one girl Spike here can't help but have a weakness for. She alone is proof he does have heart within that cold womanizing chest cavity of his."

"Have you actually met her?" Gar asked with a squeal of a laugh. "I've only heard stories about her."

"I've actually seen a few pictures, " Added Roy. "She's sexy as hell."

This instantly brought a scowl to form across Richards features and he turned within his seat to face Roy; Roy becoming uneasy upon realizing Richard's sudden anger in this moment. "_Don't_ talk about her like that."

"What... is she your girlfriend?" The blond asked with a disgusted look on her face, her cheeks glowing red in envy.

Richard rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. She's my closest friend..." he burrowed his dark brows in a glare that sought out the attention of each of his male friends, his voice ringing with warning. "I repeat, my closest friend so that means she's off-limits to all of you." He cleared his throat, as if shaking off his sudden frustration in the matter of Kori's attractiveness; an attractiveness he could never enjoy as a result of their lifelong friendship, and her utter innocence. "Everyone's off-limits to her."

Vic laughed at this. It was one thing for Richard to be immune to Kori's beauty but that didn't change the reality that Kori was far too attractive to be ignored by the student body; especially not in Jump City. If he were being honest, before he had met his current girlfriend Karen, whom he actually found himself falling head over heels for, he used to have a secret admiration for Kori. "Yea right... I'm the only one who has actually met Kor and I can guarantee she'll be all the rage when she gets here. You're going to have a hell of a hard time keeping the male population of this school away from her."

"I don't think so." Richard scoffed confidently. "Kori isn't like that. She wouldn't play into anything these college guys have to offer." Leaving no ample time for rebuttal, Richard stood, his blonde at hand and lead her to his room; the others turning to one another with a sigh.

"So... what was her name? Kori?" Roy asked curiously, lifting the beer at hand to his lips as a far too familiar mischievous gleam took hold over his gaze.

"Yea..." Gar responded with a smile. "She's the epitome of Dick's every thought so I wouldn't get your hopes up at getting in her pants." His thin, pale arm motioned to Vic. "Vic's right, she's literally the only thing Dick actually, _genuinely_, cares about."

"And he's extremely protective of her so I would take grass stain here's advice and just forget about it." Vic laughed, then taking Karen's hand and disappearing into the crowd.

"Look, I never said I was interested." Roy said with a curt exhale; his own playboy attitude resuscitating itself now. "I am curious though..." he paused long enough for the previously lost attention span of Gar returned to him. "... what's so special about this Kori chick that makes Dick care about her so much? I mean the guys an asshole, playboy, he doesn't care about anyone or anything so... why her?"

Gar shook his head, he knew the answer but the answer itself was far too personal and if Roy didn't know it was best that things remained that way; as it were, he, himself, had only come to learn the special bond between Kori and Richard through Vic on a slip up of information. He knew that if Richard even caught wind of his knowledge of Kori's past and how it coincided with his it would cause more issues than he was willing to create himself.

Gar gave an awkward shrug followed by the recession of his feet as he moved toward the crowd of dancing peers beside them. "Who knows man? I wouldn't test your luck against Dick though. If he finds out your even interested in Kori he'll beat the shit out of you."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Ugh... that beeping... that obnoxious beeping of Richard's alarm clock which resided a few inches from his face was enough to escalate his sharpening hangover with each second. With a small growl of frustration that echoed within his throat, he forced a hand to the taunting device and slammed a fist down upon it, but the silence did not linger for long. His mind had a total of three seconds before that whining, shifting upon the bed beside him, the presence of ... whoever it was he was with last night, became realized. His eyes narrowed behind closed lids and another growl moved passed his lips.

"Dick... I had..." the girl's voice just might have been even worse than the alarm clock. At least he could silence that pounding siren with a knock of a fist. The reality that this girl still lingering within his room, his apartment, his life... that would take some effort to silence. "I had a wonderful time. Perhaps maybe next time..."

"Why are you _still_ here?" His groggy morning voice projected in an uneven manner, resulting in a scoff from the girl whose name was never even attempted to be learned.

Richard could feel the bed move more violently as the girl stood up, quickly gathering her things in a huff. Muttered curses that refused to contain their volume in pitch surrounded him, vibrating off of his mind in a relentless stream of annoyance.

"You are such a fucking asshole."

This statement, or fact rather, earned the hysteric girl a mere chuckle of satisfaction. Richard knew he was an asshole and otherwise didn't take offense to being called out on it; after all it's not as though he really tried being anything else.

Swallowing against his alcohol induced dry throat, he shifted upon the bed. "You should consider yourself lucky..." there was a pause in the girls shuffling of belongings, a small fragment of hope invading her mood, as she turned to face Richard who put no effort into wasting energy to meet her gaze. "... most girls are kicked out of my room before sunrise... you can thank the alcohol for that."

"You really are a fucking asshole... I'm with _her_ on this."

Richard's mind went blank. That wasn't the voice of... whatever her name was that he had slept with last night. His mind was still in a lag of sorts which resulted in his hesitation to respond to that divine melody of a voice he adored so much.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blond asked with much distaste.

Ignoring the girl Richard's body jolted alert and he turned to find none other than Kori Anders smiling down at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Holy shit... Kori?"

Her smile widened as she pushed past the devastated stranger and jumped onto Richard's lap. The laughter which erupted between the two as they hugged at each other aggressively was enough to inspire the blonde to find her exit.

"I..." Richard laughed more excitedly now. His arms tugged at Kori's presence tighter almost suffocating her but she was reciprocating such affection so they continued without pause. "I can't believe you're here."

Kori's giggle sounded as she pulled out of the embrace, her eyes staring into his with encompassed emotion that only he could understand. She placed her hands on either sides of his face and delivered several, scattered kisses all across his features, speaking between purses. "I miss you so much." A small squeal emanated from her lips. "You look so cute." Another squeal, another hug, another giggle, then it was back to suffocating kisses to which Richard only laughed back at; absorbing all the love she had for him. "Oh my God Richard." There was a pause now, Richard swallowing hard as Kori's chest rose and fell desperately. The sudden shift in her emotions being all too normal for him to expect anything else. "I just..."

"It's okay Kor." Richard said with a comforting smile as he ran a hand down her cheek, his other arm securely around her waist. A small chuckle released him as his eyes scanned over her thin figure. "I almost forgot how beautiful you are."

She smiled, a hand upon his chest now commencing in the same adoration of his appearance. "I just..." There were tears that asserted themselves now, trailing down her tan cheeks sweetly as her shoulders perked ever so sweetly. "I've really missed you Richard."

Richard smiled, sending a kiss to her forehead then placing a hand behind her head as he brought her into a warm embrace once more. "I know. A year is a long time." He paused, her childlike whimpers breaking loose within his bare chest. He shook his head, a hand running up and down the center of her back as they held onto one another. "But you're here now and everything will get back to the way it was before." This brought an intense amount of comfort to Kori and as she looked up at him again, he smiled once more. "I promise."

His brows burrowed as kori placed a hand over her mouth with a giggle submerged in consistent tears. "You're naked beneath that sheet aren't you?"

His eyes widened and as she burst into laughter now, he shrugged. "Yea. Deal with it. You're the one who came barging in here unannounced."

Kori flung herself to the side of the bed, leaving him to tighten the thin sheet over his lower body now as he stood. "Forgive me for interrupting your highly reputable Dick Grayson charm..." she rolled her eyes. "Or lack there of. Maybe it's because it has been a while since I've seen your arrogant playboy side at play but you really are an asshole. What does that say about me that I condone such behavior?"

He rolled his eyes, a hand gripping the sheet securely around his waist as he brought a knee to the center of the bed, his body leaning over Kori as he bestowed a lingering kiss against her cheek. "Ahhh, but I would never treat you that way." He gave her an endearing grin before standing once more. "I'm going to shower so you just... just don't move. I really want to talk to you about... about a lot so..."

A record of ten minutes, that's all it took for Richard to resurface from the bathroom fully clothed, hair styled in his signature spikes, and sunglasses shielding those ever so desired piercing blue eyes. He became uneasy as he realized Kori was no longer within his room. With a sigh he raced out of the bedroom and came to a halt within the living room finding Vic and Gar passed out around the couches.

Narrowing his eyes, he raised his voice. "Wake up and get the hell out of here!"

The bodies jumped up quickly but it was Vic that stood, rubbing at his tired eyes with a reply. "What's wrong? We said we'd be gone before..." Vic came to a pause at the presence of Kori as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. He smiled wildly, tossing his arms around her. "Kori! Geeze, I thought you weren't suppose to be in town until later?"

Kori's giggle muffled its way through Vic's strong arms as he held onto her tightly. "I know. I got an earlier flight." She hugged at Vic tighter now. "It's so good to see you again."

"Alright that's enough." Richard said, tugging at Kori's hand and pulling her from Vic's grasp and back toward him, his glare setting on the staggering group before them. "Come on, get your things and get out."

"Oh stop." Kori sighed, she placed a hand upon Richard's arm, leaning her body into his side, a bright smile beaming up at him. "I don't mind. It'll be great to meet your friends." She gave a small pout as his glare refused to waver. "Come on..." she tugged at his hand, pulling him toward the kitchen. "Lets all have breakfast."

Gar and Vic exchanged nervous glances but followed the two, situating themselves upon the stools which resided before the bar counter top which looked into the kitchen. They sat quietly, uneasy against the irritated glances Richard continued to send their way.

"Where is all your stuff?" Richard asked, finally breaking the silence as Kori pulled a few ingredients from the fridge.

She shrugged her petite shoulders, giving him a sweet smile to which he could not resist returning. "I have someone taking care of it." She giggled as he sent her that 'what do you mean' gaze. "I sort of name dropped you and suddenly everyone at the airport seemed _very_ accommodating."

Richard rolled his eyes, no longer fighting the urge to hold her in his arms as he brought her into a warm embrace; ignoring the others that stared back somewhat unsure of the open affection they had never seen Richard provide toward anyone for any reason.

"I"m so glad you're here." He said with a kiss to her forehead. "You should have called me though. I wanted to pick you up from the airport."

Kori allowed herself to rest her head into his strong chest, the feeling that rose within her, that comfortable feeling of home that sparked, it was irresistible. "I know." She hesitated as he ran a hand down the center of her back. "You want to make it up to me?"

"Of course." He said looking down at her, becoming suspicious against her mischievous gaze.

"Then..." she brought a hand to his jaw line. ".. remove those damn sunglasses. Who are you Bono?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) If_ Define Love_ is chosen then next chapter, Richard helps Kori settle in, confusion sets in with his friends and conflicted emotions surface between these two besties...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Option Two:** **COLLEGE BOUND**

Summary: Rookie Kori Anders is finally rising in the ranks but when there is a dangerous case in the main gaze of the chief officer who chooses Kori to go undercover in order to find the perp... who will join her? Will their mission be a success or will lives be lost? Either way... she's college bound.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**CHAPTER ONE:** PARTNERSHIP

Jump, a problematic city within the state of California. Its crime rate high, its people victim to unexpected violence scattered throughout the once safe streets. Well, at least that's the way things used to be before one very vital presence relocated within this town. His name, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, or as most would refer to him... Officer Grayson or just Dick. With his help this city was being restored to its once magnificent and safe environment before danger had decided to strike this poor area. But this story isn't about just him, no, it's about the sequence of events that are about to take life within his world that completely alter what most people think about him. I know what you're thinking? A change worth mentioning; a change leaving obligation to draw a story around... it must involve a woman? Right? Well, yes, you would be correct in assuming this, but lets not give away too much detail quite yet. Lets start from the beginning of this now shall we?

Kori Anders; yes the girl in question, a rookie cop, mentored by the above mentioned Richard Grayson and about to enter a transition period determined to separate such a pairing. Why? This rookie was about to be partnered with another officer, one that would take the place of her mentor. Which is fine right? That's how these things work? Well, lets just see how these things play out int his scenario...

"Hey," Richard said, drawing the attention of Kori who previously remained at a short distance from him in the large weight room, her body draped in nothing more than a snug pair of black shorts and close fit tank top, her rich crimson hair tied back in its usual tight bun.

This was their usual routine; arriving early to the 'office' of sorts, which they referred to it as. They would spar against one another, train together, but it again was a habit formed between nothing more then a mentor and his student. Stepping to the center of the large blue mat, Richard smiled to himself, noting that Kori's eager demeanor seemed far more adamant and determined this morning then most. He knew why but the sight was something he could not dismiss as anything other than adorable.

"You ready?" He teased, placing himself into a fighting stance as she situated herself opposite him. Her movements seemed strained at a result of the encompassed anxiety that clearly hovered through her and he was looking forward to taking advantage of this; the mere anticipation of her touch was enough to arise an equal pattern of irregularity within his heartbeat as always occurred when thrust into this physical scenario with her.

"I'm ready," She obliged, mirroring his stance in preparation for his attack.

There was a fire in her eyes that seemed to burn brighter this morning, her determination fiercer, her focus undisturbed even as he lunged at her. There was a small struggle between them before Richard managed to knock her on her back, his body hovering over hers now; a small chuckle showering down on her.

"So uh... I guess as of today you're no longer a rookie huh?" Kori sighed, her brows sinking in unexpected despair at his words, even as she struggled against his firm grip. This was not out of the ordinary; conversation amidst their dueling but she seemed distracted in this instant. Her muscles contracted without avail against his which held her still. Holding her down, his hands gripped at her wrists which remained above her head, her legs desperately trying to gain leverage against him. "Whats wrong?"

She released an aggravated growl of stressed breath before she managed to wrap her ankles around the front of his chest, arching her hips as she forced him into submission, his back hitting the ground now as she dominated over him. Ignoring the small uncomfortable grunt that escaped him, she maneuvered her wrists free, taking the same position he once held over her. The obvious fact that something was bothering her came full front with their close proximity now, Richard's curiosity sparking.

Pulling her to one side, which took in his opinion far more strength, on his part, to bring a success to then the average woman, he returned himself to his feet offering a hand down to her. "You alright?"

Kori shrugged, matching their original fighting stance before passing a glance around her to ensure no one would over hear her concerns in this instant. "I just... it's going to be strange not being under your supervision after today." Her train of thought paused as she bawled a fist, sending it toward him. Of course, he anticipated this move, her hesitation being her downfall each time, but as he cranked her arm to the side, a weak whimper of pain striking her she managed to continue. "You were a great teacher and while I appreciate everything you've taught me I'm just..." She fell short of breath as he spun her, forcing her back against his chest, his arms tight around the front of her. She allowed a full exhale before a deep breath was inhaled, freeing herself by throwing her arms down at her side with immense force. "I'm nervous as to who I'll be partnered with." At this Richard gave off a slight smile, finding her nerves never more adorable as she struggled for words. She face him once more, blocking his kick which aimed for her side. "I mean, when I'm around you I'm fine but that's only because I'm use to being under your leadership. What if... " Another pause as she caught his fist which barreled toward her. She earned a small grunt from him once more as she positioned his arm behind him, her grip on his wrist rising his hand to an uncomfortable height as her foot collided with his ankles sending him face first to the floor; her chest heaving for breath as her body remained with a knee to the center of his back. "What if I mess up? What if I make a huge mistake that puts my partner in danger?" Her shoulders slouched forward helplessly, a small whimper escaping her. "I don't think I could handle letting anyone down."

A deep croak within her throat sounded as Richard took his next move and before she knew it, after a moment of intense pressure on her side she found herself once again on her back, Richard staring down at her triumphantly.

"You'll do fine." He said, his breath finding its usual smoothness even after falling victim to a sharpness in his chest at the desperation her glittering eyes held as they peered up at him helplessly. Removing himself from atop her he stood once more helping her to her feet. "Anyone here would be lucky to have you as a partner." He placed a sympathetic hand upon her shoulder, resulting in the instantly drawn eye contact from her; one that sent his emotions and forced composure on the brink of extinction. Clearing his throat he placed his hands in his pockets now, passing a careless glance around the room. Meeting a fellow officer and close friend, Victor Stone's somewhat suggestive gleam of a gaze which was to relay that he was aware of these two's attraction to one another's, he glared now. "Look, you'll do fine, and if there's ever anything you need..." he sent a sweet smile her way. "... I'm just a phone call away."

Kori hesitated, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Why did he have to be so charming? How was she ever going to escape the unbearably strong feelings he ignited within her? Well, now that she wasn't going to spend everyday under his wing perhaps the space between them would help; not that she expected it to. Having feelings for your superior alone was something no one would condone and while her ability to deny herself such a reality continued to crumble, she had to remain distant; she just had to.

With a deep, prolonged inhale, Kori nodded lightly. "You're right. You're absolutely right." That amazing smile surfaced in which Richard had grown ever so fond of; the only thing keeping his blush from coming to life was the mere fact that Vic was making strange faces in the back round now. "Thank you Richard..." Her eyes widened. "Oh... I mean, Officer Grayson."

As she took her leave quietly, finding her way to the other end of the weight room, Richard observed her perky strut, only falling from his thoughts of admiration at the sound of Vic Stone himself.

"Well?"

Richard's posture tightened at the voice and turned to him rolling his eyes, expectant of the usual taunting to ensue. "Well what?"

Vic's attention was pausing back and forth between Richard beside him and Kori who always had the sole attention of Richard, not that he would admit it, not that Kori ever noticed, but a fact that was well aware of to Vic who wished these two would just voice their attraction to one another.

"Well..." Vic continued, finding humor in Richard's inability to desist the frequent glances to Kori who remained at the corner of the room. "Have you told her yet?"

"Who?"

"Officer Anders."

Richard's gaze snapped to Vic now, unsure of his meaning. With a shrug he brought a small white towel to rest over his shoulder. "What are you talking about? Tell her what?"

"Oh I don't know..." Vic said sarcastically. "...maybe who she's been partnered with."

"I didn't realize it had already been decided upon." Richard said with a new-found curiosity. "Who uh... who is it?"

Vic smiled, more to himself at the satisfaction he was sure would encompass Richard's expression once he voiced the reality of who Kori had been partnered with; a man Richard had no patience for; a man he otherwise loathed. "Well... I'm surprised you weren't informed first but its..."

With Vic's hesitation as he studied Richards eager anticipation of his words, Richard became impatient. "Who?"

"Officer Harper."

Richard's gaze hardened, his jaw tightening. He knew, as well as everyone within the precinct that Roy Harper, as well as many other officers, had a thing for Kori, but Harper was one that Richard only took offense to as a result of his openly display of flirtation. With a shake of his head he cursed beneath his breath, returning to Vic who had taken this opportunity of Richard relapse into his furious thoughts to step away to one of the weight machines. "That can't be right."

"I assure you it is." Vic replied, lifting a bar over his head.

Richard paused, his gaze finding Kori once more. He let off a deep sigh, the amount of emotion that hit him was further from disappointment and closer to pungent rage. There was no way he would allow this to happen. He may not have the courage to initiate his feelings for Kori but that didn't mean he would let his innocent rookie fall prey to the likings of Roy Harper of all people.

"Where are you going?" Vic asked, knowing perfectly well that Richard had every intention of fixing this situation to which he deemed noting more than a mistake.

Richard ignored him, quickly finding his way out of the weight room and entering the large office of the chief. The chief who sat behind his desk with a phone attached to his ear and a violent pitch in tone screaming back at the occupant on the other line suddenly came to a pause. He raised a finger to silence Richard who in turn shut the door.

When the phone call ended the chief turned to Richard with a sigh. "Let me guess..." He began, his tone calmer yet still depicting a small amount of impatience. He laced his fingers together in his lap as he leaned back into his chair, Richard becoming more frustrated with the reality that everyone seemed to know of his soft spot for Kori. "...you're here to complain about the partnering of your rookie with Officer Harper?" Richard nodded, his jaw set tight and his eyes firm. The chief rolled his eyes. "Look Grayson, you're the best man I have but I cannot accommodate every single one of your needs. Officer Anders will do just fine alongside Harper and I think with his track record you can agree with this, because surely your opposing opinion in this pairing has nothing to do with the fact that you and Harper are always in competition..." His eyes narrowed in a knowing manner. "...right?"

Richard sighed. "Look, Officer Anders deserves someone better."

"And who would that be? As it is Harper has requested her partnering, and she is not one for complaining." He shrugged carelessly. "The best quality about Officer Anders is that she is entirely accommodating."

"You do realize that Harper only requested her in order to spite me, and not to mention his obviously inappropriate and _highly_ irresponsible attraction to her." *cough* ... an example of hypocrisy folks.

"Oh?" The chief said, sarcasm liquefying in a flow of his tone. He directed his hands out at his sides. "And what is this...? ... you sitting before me demanding she be with someone else? Is this not as a result of an irrefutable attachment you have between yourself and Officer Anders? We are all aware that you and her have built this fond relationship while in training."

Richard sigh, shit... this was true but it somehow didn't matter; this was different. "Look, I'm only asking that you pair her with someone else. _Anyone_ else."

The chief paused, seriously considering his request, a hand rubbing at his chin. "Fine... who would you have me pair her with? No one else is available; everyone has been partnered."

Richard paused, this reality striking him hard; skidding passed his mind in a queasy annoyance. He remained in thought for a long while, long enough for the chief to quickly lose interest in this discussion. Richard instantly became anxious as the chief leaned forward in his chair with a roll of his eyes and lifting the phone to his ear once more, saying, "As I said Grayson... everyone has already been paired so perhaps if you come to find someone willing to part with their current partner for your wishes... _then_ maybe we can finish this discussion but until then she will work alongside Harper."

"Me." He said quickly, causing the chief to come to a halt.

The chief's eyes narrowed over Richard and as he returned the phone to the desk his eyes wandered over his firm expression for a long while trying to decipher his response; undeniably convinced he had heard him incorrectly. "What?"

"You heard me correctly. Partner her with me."

Their glance remained unflinching in this instant before the chief's eyes narrowed even further. "You?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "Grayson, for _three_ years you have denied _every_ possible partner I could have placed with you, even the most reputable in the field so why? You would really have me believe that Officer Anders is the one to change your firm opinion on working alone?"

Richard hesitated. He enjoyed working alone, preferred it this way and had never agreed to be partnered with anyone but ... this was different. "Yes."

"And what of your trip to Gotham?"

"I'll make it as quick as possible. As it is I have Officer Stone already in aggreance to keep an eye on her for me in my absence."

The chief hesitated once more before allowing a heavy sigh to escape him. "Fine... she's yours. I'll inform Harper immediately."

Standing confidently, Richard could not fight back his smile that tugged at his lips. Adjusting his shirt, he cleared his throat. "I'd like to be the one to tell Kori..." he paused as the chiefs eyes narrowed once more, this time in disapproval. "Sorry, Officer Anders."

"Very well. Now get out of my office." As Richard stepped out of the office, the chiefs loud voice called out to the room. "Harper, my office, now."

There was a small collision of shoulders between Richard and Roy now, as they passed one another. "Grayson."

The satisfied smirk upon Richard's features only arising suspicion in Roy. "Harper."

The smile plastered across his face quickly faded as his attention met Vic's once more.

"And what has you smiling?"

Richard shrugged contently. "Don't worry about it." He paused, his eyes scanning the room for the figure of Kori now and as he spotted her his smile grew. "I guess its back to work huh?" Before Vic had the chance to respond, with an enthusiastic pat at his shoulder Richard walked away.

Vic stood still, watching as Richard took to his office, his strut never seeming more confident which only confirmed to him the suspicion that Richard had managed to convince the chief to deny Roy the option of being partnered with Kori. Just as he was consumed in his thoughts he came to a pause at the sound of Kori calling out to him.

"Hey little lady." Vic said with much enthusiasm at a result of being anxious for the shift that clearly take place between Kori and Richard. He sent her a smile to which she mirrored with equal, if not more, excitement. "Nervous about your partnership?"

This subject seemed to rise conflict within her for her cheery smile and perky behavior began to plummet. With a sigh she forced an almost believable smile. "No, not at all. I'm pleased to finally be considered worthy as someones partner. I have worked very hard for this opportunity."

"You've had the best mentor too. Grayson trained me back when I started."

"He _is_ quite exceptional." She paused, scanning the room now. "Do you know where he is?"

"Buried beneath a stack of paperwork by now." Vic replied with a roll of his eyes. "You know how he is."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It was the end of the day, most of the officers had taken their leave, being quickly replaced with the night shift of officers that began to pile into the building. Vic and his partner had already gone home but Richard remained slouched over his desk beneath a dim light of his desk, his eyes squinting over a large file when the nervous presence of someone at his door shook his concentration. He was about to release a growl of frustration at the disruption but as he realized who this intruder was, instead of a scowl, his features softened into a light smile.

"Ms. Anders."

"I'm off the clock." She smiled shyly, her feet shifting awkwardly beneath her as she hugged at herself slightly. "I've told you before that you _can_ call me Kori."

He leaned back into his seat with a tiresome sigh. "And as always I must insist on remaining professional..." he smiled. "... Ms. Anders."

Kori hesitated. The only thing on her mind was how she would have given anything to hear her name pass his lips just once. Which, she doubted a likely possibility, at least anytime soon. Brushing a scarlet curl that escaped the tightness of her twirled bun, she motioned to the chair opposite him. "Would you mind if I..."

"Oh yes,..." He replied quickly, mentally scolding himself for his manners having fallen short of acknowledgement until now. He motioned to the chair in question and smiled. "Please, sit." When she did, he swallowed hard. The reality that her mere presence seemed to brighten the darkened room was one he could never get used to. Catching himself staring and adoring her appearance, he quickly shifted within his seat, clearing his throat. "Is there... is there anything you need?"

"Oh... ummm, yes. Actually I was hoping if you are not too busy that I could have a quick word with you."

A small blush pricked at her cheeks at the realization of Richard's nervous fidgeting as his hands busied themselves with the paperwork on his desk; his eyes cast down in a determined avoidance of her gaze which he was sure would only increase the intensity of his nerves. "Of course."

Her mouth opened to speak but she fell short, noticing the familiar file on his desk. Brows burrowed she leaned toward the desk, far too interested in what she stared down at. "You're trying to solve the University of Jump case? I thought officer Stone was assigned to that one in particular?"

Well, there goes his nerves; they vanished instantly at the reference of work. His hesitant gaze narrowed down at the paperwork once more, a long exhale forming as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, Vic came to me about it. Hoping I would have a little insight but to be honest this one seems a little more tricky then I originally anticipated." He lifted a single sheet from the file and brought it closer to his vision as if the closer distance his eyes had from the scattered font would somehow make things more clearer; as if he would realize something that was obviously missing.

Although the only thing that developed over Kori's thoughts was impending envy for Vic. Why was it that Richard had no quarrel with referring to him on a first name basis but she was left to be group with everyone else in the formalities of name titles? Childish perhaps but this was what encompassed her thoughts; not that she hardly expected for even an instant that Richard held her into a special light; not the way she viewed him at least.

She smiled to herself, forced from her thoughts at the sight of Richard's serious and determined eyes which moved frantically over the file. Clearing her throat sweetly, she moved closer to the edge of her seat, nearing the desk more. "Officer Stone mentioned to me that yet another student has gone missing. Do we have any leads? Any _new_ information?"

She responded in a jolt as he slammed the paper back down upon the desk with a frustrated sigh. She knew how serious he took his work but it was never easy to adjust to his temperamental behavior when he couldn't satisfy his need to solve something.

"No. Nothing." He leaned back into his seat, running a hand down the length of his face. "Just another dead-end."

"I see."

There was a silence, one that enveloped for a long while before Richard managed to notice Kori's sudden insecurity within this instant. A thought passing through his mind, his anger suddenly died down and a smile surfaced on his lips. "So... I heard about your partner. Congratulations... it's great news."

"Really? What did you hear? There were rumors that I would be matched alongside Officer Harper." Richard's sheer satisfaction that consumed him at her saddened expression was one he honestly could have lived without but at the same time he allowed himself to enjoy... if only for a moment.

"Would that be so bad?" He asked, poking at her thoughts in hopes of resuming the obvious distaste she had for Roy. "Do you not like him?"

"Oh no." Her eyes widened. "There is nothing I have against him; nothing at all." Her hands began to twitch within her lap now, her eyes staring down at them as if to coax better composure. "I just... he wouldn't be my first choice is all."

"And who would be?"

Their eyes met now, both well aware of what she would say but neither voicing this truth. She was well aware that Richard worked alone; that's the way it had always been and probably always would be. A sheepish giggle sounded before she found her voice once more.

"I don't know." She looked to him again, his smirk making her uncertain, causing her brows to burrow. "I am only aware of a few officers that are available to be partnered and Officer Harper, aside, the selection is not very..." she paused looking to him as though she were nothing more than a pathetic basket case, unsure if her opinion in this matter was appropriate. She was well informed that he took work very seriously and never condoned such things as gossip or bashing of someones name but... he had asked her opinion did he not? "Well, if I had to choose someone I would be the most comfortable with spending each of my days beside, given the limited choices I have, I would say... perhaps Officer Brady would not be too disagreeable."

Her opinion brought two conflicting reactions within Richard. One, relief; Officer Brady was of the most neutral choices he would have been alright with her being partnered with. Two, envy; of all the choices why would Kori single out a man to be her partner when there were three options of women who cold be chosen?

Shaking his head and falling from his thoughts, he gave Kori a smile upon noticing her anticipation of his reply. "Well,... unfortunately Officer Brady has been matched already."

"Oh... what about Officer Dayes?"

"Taken." He said plainly.

"Officer Joy?"

"Also taken."

"Officer Mayson?" She asked, her voice colliding with desperation now.

"Unavailable."

"Mmm... are you trying to tell me that I am to be paired with Harper after all?" Her head tilted to the side in confusion as he broke into laughter. "You are aware of who my partner is... correct?"

Rubbing a hand over his mouth to help stifle his laughter he nodded. "Yes..."

Kori's eyes narrowed and she lingered in undesired silence in hopes of his continuation but he merely stared back at her with a undefineable look. "Then... who?"

His brows rose and he inhaled deeply in an attempt to relay a false amount of sadness. "Unfortunately I'm not sure you'd be very pleased with who it is."

"I see." She stood, her mind coming to the conclusion that if his assumption was so, that she would rather prologue the discover of who her partner was to be. "Well, I suppose I will see you tomorrow."

Standing himself, Richard made his way toward her; both coming to a halt at the office door. "Actually you wont." Having caught her interest, she turned to him. "I'm headed to Gotham for a few days, maybe longer."

"Oh..."

An intense crestfallen emotion encompassed his existence now, even his voice no longer with the ability to sustain the immunity to the stuttering mess his mind held. "Uh..." he chuckled hesitantly, a hand wavering through his hair as his eyes scanned hers for the words and courage he so needed in this instant. "I was umm... I'm about to go to the airport. I have an hour or so before I have to be there but..." He inhaled deeply, hoping it would restore even a fragment of composure... nope. "Have a drink with me?"

"Are... are you sure?" She asked. It wasn't that she wanted to question this offer, no, in fact she was never more thrilled but again, this was something that Richard never did; ever.

He swallowed hard. Come on, the hardest part was over, he already asked her, now all he needed to do was say yes... so say it... say yes.

"Uh..."

Her head tilted to the side in bewilderment. Perhaps she had heard him wrong. In fact, maybe he had never asked the question in the first place, and maybe her mind was playing tricks on her; it certainly wouldn't be the first time this day dreamer had been fooled.

"Uh..."

"If you are asking that I..." Great if she restated the offer and it turned out to be nothing more than her imagination then he would surely think her insane, but if she ignored it... who knows what could have been had this turned out to be reality. Shutting her eyes and concentrating at her now scarce breath she brought a had to her forehead. "Maybe... maybe I should just go. You seem tired and..."

"No really." Ugh, the anxiety that consumed him was never something he could adapt too; it was as if each time these hesitant prickling of his nerve-endings caught fire they intensified with each occurrence. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, trying to persuade his voice to find itself once more. "Just uh,..." He shook his head, mentally scolding himself for acting such a stammering fool. "Have a drink with me... you know... to uh, celebrate your rise out of the ranks of being a rookie."

Kori matched his sudden laughter which was a mesh of awkwardness coupled with hope, before a small blush spread within her cheeks. "Umm, sure. That sounds..." Amazing, great, glorious, marvelous... and any other fantastic adjective that presented itself in a litany of blinking options within the confines of her mind, but let's try and keep this as less embarrassing as possible. We'll just leave it as... " ... that sounds wonderful."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Have you ever been here before?" Richard asked, his profound apprehension surprisingly allowing him to remain calm within this moment as he held the bar door open for her.

Kori shook her head innocently, her childlike gaze examining the elegant surroundings. When he said drink she assumed he would take her to one of the run down bars that Vic enjoyed so much but this, this was quite the opposite. Now if only she could strip the romantic scenarios her defiant mind was conspiring against her when all she wished for was composure, innocent, neutral, no, professional decorum.

"No, I haven't." She shivered against the presence of his hand as it found the center of her back leading her to a small table within the corner of the room. As they sat she tried to calculate the emotion found in his eyes as he finally removed his dark sunglasses to reveal his piercing, pale cerulean gaze. She swallowed hard, limiting herself from permitting her eyes to meet his for any prolonged period of time; an act she was sure would only diminish her control of emotion as of now. "Its... beautiful."

After ordering two beers Richard looked back to Kori, his arms leaning into the table now. "I uh... listen, about Gotham." There was a jittery flutter of shy glances shared between them before he continued; both uneasy within one another's company which had never met an environment quite like this. "I don't want you to worry because I've already asked Victor to keep an eye on you while I am away."

"Right, thank you. I..." She paused, her mind taking a moment to assess his words before understanding finally struck. "Wait... why would Officer Stone need to keep an eye on me?"

He smiled. "Well, it's not for too long but with your partner out of town its customary that you have access to any neighboring help that might be useful."

Kori nodded, Richard remaining still as she remained quiet, still processing his words. He yearned for instances of this nature, her beautiful large eyes sparkling in hesitation as her mind tried to piece together the words he had actually said, her expression never more innocent, and her features never more adoring. Then suddenly he broke into a chuckle, her eyes wide against his now.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? I..." She motioned her index finger to herself which then directed itself toward him. "... you... we... we are...?"

"Yes. I spoke to the chief earlier today. I meant to tell you sooner but... Ahh." He jumped at the harsh force of Kori leaning over the table, tossing her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "Ugh, Kor... please... can't... breathe..."

She instantly receded, hugging at herself now, cheeks beat red out of sheer embarrassment but feeling more enthusiastic about this news then anything. "I'm so sorry I..." Her mind flashed blank again. This wasn't happening was it? This was clearly a joke? Richard had never agreed to having a partner before? Wait, what did he just call her? "Wait... you called me Kori."

Either her blush had filtered itself through the small space between them in a contagious manner or he was completely unlike himself this evening because the darkening shade of his features were more than apparent. It shone against her bright smile before his voice cracked words now. "Uh... sorry. It was an accident." He cleared his throat, a hand behind the back of his neck now. "You uh... you are alright with being my partner, right?"

Her eyes grew much wider now then he thought possible. "Of course..." her voice squealed ecstatically. "I have never been more pleased. I ..." Composure, oh composure... where are you? Bringing her gaze to he table, her own cheeks flushed once more. "I mean... yes Officer Grayson. I am very honored."

"Alright... great." He paused, admiring and taking pride in her nerves that consumed her. The intense, prolonged gaze they now found themselves in was one that only faltered as a result of returned hesitation on Richard's part who had become uncomfortable against the heat within the air that rose around them. He gave off a charming chuckle, avoiding her eyes just as she did his before a thought crossed his mind. "Hey... listen, when I'm gone I want to make sure we agree on a few things."

"Absolutely."

He smiled once more before continuing. "You know this case, the one the chief is really concerned about?"

"The Jump University case?"

"Yea, well,... I can tell he's getting a little desperate, especially after the newest kidnapping of yet another student..."

Kori's eyes narrowed as he stared back at her in a form of what she took as despair and concern. "Okay..."

"Just promise me... no matter what happens you wont get involved with it."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, how was he going to extend to Kori the length of fear he had for her where this case was concerned without officially announcing his feelings for her? "Just... this one is very dangerous and I'm asking you... begging that you just stay out of it."

Kori hesitated. "Alright... sure. I mean I'll do my best to avoid it but..."

"No." He interjected firmly, the light emanating from his eyes striking a more serious projection, his voice raised slightly, almost angrily. He sighed, trying to ease the hesitation he had obviously brought Kori to fall into. "Sorry. Just... promise me. I need you to promise me you wont get involved especially when I'm across the country." He paused as she remained in thought. "Promise me."

"I promise."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) If this option is chosen, in the next chapter conflict arises, boundaries crossed, promises broken, dun dun dun...**

**Again, which ever story is chosen wont be continued right away but will proceed Conflicted Opportunity... that being said, please review and let me know your opinions. **


End file.
